The First Spell Is an Easy Trap
The First Spell Is an Easy Trap is the first half of the first episode of Magipoka. The start of the series introduces the main characters by showing three out of four of them falling into traps set by Super Doctor K-Ko and her lackey Hongo, designed specifically around a weakness of each of their particular monster races. Uma, the remaining girl, follows Aiko into K-Ko's house and ends up rescuing her friends. The "spell" in the title is analogous to "episode," and sets the naming trend for the series' brief run.__TOC__ Summary Exposition With Keimie narrating, a strange book titled "eNIKKI" opens up to show the dark silhouettes of witch Uma, vampire Pachira, werewolf Liru, and android Aiko moving onto a hexagram portal, fixing to teleport from their homeland, the Netherworld, to the surface world on Earth where humans live. Upon arrival, they build a house in a large tree near a city. Their first week among humankind is illustrated with a colorful slideshow of paper cut-outs during which Liru was spotted in the supermarket by a hunter who had silver bullets; Pachira, dreaming of a man, stepped out into the sunlight and burned to ashes (she survives, however); Aiko became infected by a computer virus and was disabled for a time; and Uma was flagged for indecent exposure in public, wearing only a cloak over her breasts, when trying to use magic to change street lights so she could cross the road. Keimie states that the show's story begins after those events, and the book opens up again to cut to the OP. Pachira The episode opens up in the middle of a full moon-lit night with Pachira flying over the residential area of the city. She complains about hunger and sighs, then stops suddenly when she hears some guy make a peep. A dorky-looking stargazer caught Pachira's panties (under her provocatively short skirt) in his telescope view, and alternates staring directly at her about a meter away and into the telescope for a moment as both of them are stunned. After, Pachira whines due to the embarrassment, hastily trying to cover herself up before simply flying off into the horizon to get away from the guy. While she escapes, and he shouts out "panties!" in a dazed voice and she ineffectually tells him to quit it. "The First... Easy Trap" After the title card is shown, the scene switches to the exterior of a castle-like mansion. The lights are on indoors. Pachira is still on her flight and trying to calm down after the previous event when she turns towards the mansion and a look of joy sweeps her face. She had spotted a hot guy with long, blond hair lying in bed near the windows on the top floor with the windows wide-open, so she swoops in to feed on his blood (after admiring him--her eyes have hearts for pupils). First she flies in front of the window saying "hello" to make sure he's sound asleep, then since he doesn't budge she mounts his lap and says "いただきます itadakimasu" (this is part of Japanese table manners) as she leans in to bite his neck. When she does, however, instead of blood flow, white water spurts out of the guy's neck, drenching Pachira and causing the bats on her head and her wings to fall off and disappear. Super Doctor K-Ko bursts into the room at that moment, explaining that Pachira was just doused with holy water from the church. A flashback shows K-Ko using her assets and a cheap act to trick the church father (who was watering the plants on the church lawn) into thinking she was ill, so he would leave to get medicine while leaving the running garden hose with K-Ko so she could then bottle up the water. Pachira expresses her disbelief that she was just hit with one of a vampire's weaknesses as she stares down at the guy she mounted, who was actually a lifelike balloon and now deflated. K-Ko continues her explanation about how the "scientific community" had "cast her out" since she was trying to prove that monsters from myths--specifically, female monsters--were real, and that Pachira was now her evidence. Pachira asks her who she is, so K-Ko introduces herself as "Super Doctor K-Ko, Researcher of the Supernatural." As K-Ko laughs maniacally about her catch, the scene switches back outside her manor, and Tan and Jun--Uma's rabbits--are seen flying (with helicopter ears) away from the building, having witnessed the events. Liru Tan and Jun, back at the girls' house, relate the event of Pachira's capture with charades--Tan uses one of his ears to spin Jun around like a top, dizzying her until she kneels--to Liru and Aiko. Aiko, concerned, asks what they should do. Liru, angry, tells her that they need to rescue Pachira. Liru opts to go alone, waving it off like it'll be a cinch, and her confidence is a relief to Aiko. Liru goes on foot to K-Ko's mansion in very short time, running and jumping faster than the eye can see to approach the perimeter, vault the wall fencing in the property, and hop across treetops to the room Pachira is trapped in. Pachira, held to the bed with ropes, is annoyed to see Liru. Before Liru can untie Pachira, she catches a scent of something in a different room, so she hops over Pachira and runs out of the room and down the hall, kicking up dust behind her. K-Ko notices Liru. Liru, in the next room, is poised over a plate with a big piece of meat which she identifies as Matsuzaka Beef, and under a very obvious trap attached to the beef. Picking it up trips the rope, causing a round, lattice cage to fall over her. K-Ko bursts in the room then and identifies herself. When Liru asks K-Ko to free her, K-Ko tells her that anyone could lift the cage and walk away, except werewolves, since the cage is coated in silver. The bars shine in the light for effect, and K-Ko explains how Liru is now evidence of the existence of female werewolves. With a second monster girl bagged, K-Ko lets out another maniacal laugh, and Tan and Jun return to the girls' house once more to report a loss. Aiko Tan and Jun perform the same charade as before to tell Aiko that Liru met the same fate Pachira did. Aiko is taken aback by the news then decides that she will attempt to rescue them both. K-Ko, perched atop the roof of her manor, remarks about her success on that night so far and says that to make her specimen collection complete, she would need a female Frankenstein's Monster-type monster, i.e., an android or cyborg; she has a hunch one such monster girl is already on her way. The scene switches briefly to Pachira, who has resigned to her fate, then to Liru, who finished eating and starts licking the bone, then to Aiko, who is at K-Ko's front door. She is anxious to enter, but notices a sign beside the door, leading to another door, which is reserved for "guests weighing over 300kg." Aiko, full of heavy metal and machinery, takes this door, triggering an alarm inside the house. Hongo politely greets Aiko and tells her they've been expecting her. She returns the greeting and walks inside, looking around the interior. Hongo sneaks up behind her with shock pads and an electrode, sticks them on her back and electrocutes her, causing her to collapse to the ground, paralyzed. After admiring her success once more, K-Ko walks over to Aiko to give her the run-down. With a complete haul, K-Ko says that she'll be able to prove to the world all her theories about monster girls, becoming famous and powerful in the process, and she tops it off with another maniacal laugh. Uma Immediately after K-Ko announces her plans, Uma waltzes in the front door nonchalantly, oblivious to the adults in the room or Aiko's condition, and asks Aiko to prepare her some food, to which Aiko agrees (despite being immobilized). Hongo then K-Ko ask Uma who or what she is, so Uma explains that she came here after returning home from a day of failing to cast magic spells correctly (insinuating she is a witch). K-Ko is taken aback by her claim, then laughs and tells her that science shows no evidence of magic or magic-users (while procuring a fan with sleight-of-hand magic for ironic emphasis), so there's no such thing as witches and Uma's being silly. Uma, annoyed at K-Ko's condescension, jumps up to show her some magic. Uma pulls the heart charm off of her chest, which extends into a magic wand, then starts twirling her wand around her palm and fingers. Hongo laughs at her and K-Ko jokes around, calling it sleight-of-hand before she's done anything. Uma reacts by putting on her game face and uttering an arcane word, causing a magic circle to appear underneath her, emanating light and shooting out a continuous breeze that ruffles her clothes. K-Ko and Hongo are surprised at this. Uma, twirling her wand, says an arcane prayer then utters more arcane words, aiming to hit K-Ko with lightning from the heavens. She thrusts her wand out to cast--but what happens instead is a slice of cake pops out of nowhere and lands squarely on the tip of her wand, and the effects from the magic circle vanish. Uma and Tan (Tan is currently shape-shifted into Uma's pointy hat) are surprised at this, and K-Ko breaks out laughing, mocking Uma's "attack." Doublecast Uma eats the cake in one bite then tries again, this time with a less serious expression, opening up the circle beneath her once more. K-Ko tries to give Uma the benefit of the doubt and have her quit now, but Hongo notices something significant in Uma's act. Uma utters a different prayer to attack K-Ko a different way, and as she finishes her incantation, the wind from her circle whips into a frenzy, and her skirt is blown straight up, revealing her crotch--no panties. This is what Hongo was fixated on, and that's the tipping point for him--he blushes hard, his teeth are clenched to the max, his glasses crack and his nose bleeds like a fountain. Uma panics and stops casting to cover her privates, and Hongo's nosebleed erupts into a full-blown rocket; he shoots straight up to the ceiling! K-Ko, laughing at Uma, stops when she notices her lackey overhead and the stream of blood coming down from above. He shoots all across the ceiling repeatedly, gaining speed until eventually he ricochets downward and smashes heads with K-Ko, knocking them both out instantly. Uma, ignoring them, asks Aiko for something. Conclusion Pachira is snoozing when Uma bursts into the room. The gust from the door opening blows her skirt up, but now she's wearing panties. (This pair has a tie on the front made of screws, so it must belong to Aiko; many of Aiko's things are made unnecessarily out of metal or machine parts.) They take Pachira out and to the room Liru was held. Liru is entertaining herself by spinning the bone on her finger like a basketball when Uma bursts in there, with another gust showing her wearing (Aiko's) panties again. All four girls return home. Inside, Liru and Pachira are seated at their wooden dining room table, and Uma is whistling to herself, ignoring Aiko who's distraught over Uma having taken her panties to wear while the laundry runs. Uma tells her not to think about it then turns to Liru and Pachira and tells them they should be grateful she came to the rescue. Jun is sitting on Liru's head and Pachira is sipping away at a carton of tomato juice (her substitute for human blood). The scene ends with an outside view panning up towards the full moon while Aiko is still pestering Uma to give back her panties. Gallery Ep1 1 Titlecard.png eNikki Ep1 1.png Silhouettes Ep1 1.jpg Pachira firstlook Ep1 1.png Pachira starves Ep1 1.png KKo bustentrance Ep1 1.png KKo at church Ep1 1.png KKo house ext Ep1 1.png Galacta House Ep1 1.png Jun Tan explaining Ep1 1.png Liru Aiko getnews Ep1 1.png Liru handwave Ep1 1.png|"Overconfidence is the greatest enemy!" Aiko believes in Liru Ep1 1.png Naruto Liru Ep1 1.png|Little known fact: Liru put in an audition to appear in a Naruto episode. Pakira skull Ep1 1.png Liru stops Ep1 1.png Liru stops2 Ep1 1.png Liru starryeyes Ep1 1.png Liru inhall Ep1 1.png Liru about to be trapped Ep1 1.png|Food or freedom, pick one Liru justtrapped Ep1 1.png Liru trapped Ep1 1.png|Hey, where's my drink? KKo atcage Ep1 1.png|"You could lift that cage, if you were a regular human being." Liru trapped2 Ep1 1.png KKo atcage2 Ep1 1.png|"But a werewolf could not, for those bars are silver!" Liru trapped3 Ep1 1.png|"And silver shines!" Jun Tan explainagain Ep1 1.png Aiko alone getnews Ep1 1.png Aiko will go Ep1 1.png lightning Ep1 1.png KKo lightningbg Ep1 1.png KKo zoomout Ep1 1.png KKo zoomout2 Ep1 1.png Pachira stilltrapped Ep1 1.png Liru nofood Ep1 1.png Liru nofood2 Ep1 1.png Liru nofood3 Ep1 1.png Liru nofood4 Ep1 1.png Liru nofood5 Ep1 1.png Aiko doorstep Ep1 1.png Category:Episodes Category:Full cast episodes Category:Antagonist episodes